He Doesn't Do Well With Boredom
by Adina Mizu
Summary: Gamzee...Boredom. These things do not mix. It's a little short but it's sweet.


It was another boring ass day on the meteor, so much so you could practically taste the stagnation in the air. Gamzee wasn't one to handle such boredom well and so he decided to look for some form of amusment. He had tried already to instagate rap battles and the like, but no one was really in the mood for that, and to be honest he wasn't really feeling it either. Instead he opted to wander the facility and look for somthing to cheer everyone up. Or at least cause a stir that might break the dry spell that had settled over them.

It was in an old storage room that Gamzee found himself somewhat entertained. The objects in it were suprisingly not technology based objects. Or at least if they were Gamzee had no clue. Everything seemed like just regular odds and ends. But then, he found something he would most certainly call miraculous. Digging it out from the pile and setting it down Gamzee loked it over with an excited grin. He had never used one before as it wasn't soemthing that was found on Alternia, but he had seen it in one of the earth kids lawnrings.

This.

This is what he needed.

*ting ting*

A small but shrill ringing echoed through the halls gaining the attention of a few trolls. At least, it had gotten Tavros's attention. It sounded kind of close, like, down the hall close. It was also accompanied by an odd rolling sound that very much resembled the noise his four wheeled device used to make. Stepping out into the hall to investigate this odd set of sound Tavro's got a big suprise.

Gamzee was sitting awkwardly on what seemed to be a three wheeled instrument, legs jutting out as he was by far to tall for it. On one of the handles was a bell that he rung and no the other was a horn. Though this was taped on rather poorly. Another thing Tavros noticed was that he was going _very_ fast and the hall was rather small. He could see the Capricorns eyes go wide upon seeing him and the now lack of rideable path. He had been reaching up to honk the horn at the time but not his hand sharply dove for the handles as he tried to turn, but with his long legs where they were he wasn't able to turn nearly enough. That with his speed left him with only one option, and running down his best bro was _not_ an option.

Gamzee took the only choice open to him and he tried to bail out. Pulling back sharply the three wheeled object was forced into a sort of pop-a-wheel, though the weight on its back and side as the other still tried to getit to turn was more then physics coud forgive. Tavros's yelp of suprise was covered up by the thunderous crash and scraping of metal as Gamzee and the bike skidded and did a strange tumbling, twisting combo until finally both bouncing off the wall and coming to a stop.

"G-gamzee!" The Taurus called out, metal feet pounding against the ground as he made his way over quickly to his friend.

Gamzee groaned and rubbed his head and shoulder as he tried to sit up. Though this action was halted immeadiately by a shot of pain up his leg. Looking down he saw that in the massive whipout he had managed to get his leg stuck oddly in the contraption. He tried to pull it out again but stopped as soon as it sent a painful throbbing up to his thigh. Inhaling sharply Gamzee lay back down with a sigh.

"Gamzee, are you okay?" Tavros asked with great concern, now leaning over the taller troll.

"I think up and got my motherfuckin' leg stuck Tav." The Capricorn replied, "You alright though? Didn't hit you did I?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Tavors answered looking over the tangled mess that held his bro captive, "Does it hurt?"

"Just when I move it." Gamzee said with a grimace.

Tavros moved over to get a better look at the mess to try and think of how he could help. The handlebars had twisted and were now backwards and the peddles seemed to be working with that to make a sort of cage for the Juggalos foot. It had all landed so awkwardly that it was hard to figure out how Gamzee hadn't broken his ankle right off.

"I-I think I can get it out." Tavros said after a bit, "But you need to get closer."

"How am I gunna do that Tav? Ain't I already close to it?" Gamzee asked with a half kind of grin.

"Give me your hand and I'll, uh, pull you closer. So your ankle wont hurt as much." Tavros replied holding his hands out to the other.

Gamzee took hold and allowed the other to help slide him closer to the knotted mess of a bike. He was rather suprized with how strong the other one was actually.

"Shit bro, that already feels loads better." Gamzee said as the pressure on his ankle was reduced slightly with his leg arched over the device.

"Well, this next part might, uh, hurt a little." Tavros informed, "I have to turn the handles back a round and, uh, with your foot trapped against the peddle like it is it might push your ankle into the frame and...It mgiht hurt Gamzee."

"That's cool bro. S'long as I can get out it's all motherfuckin' cool." Gamzee assured his friend with a pap and a grin.

"O-okay then." Tavros swallowed nerviously as he placed his hands on the bars.

Tavros started to twist the handles around but stopped when he heard Gamzee gasp a bit. He let go of them and looked at the other with an apologetic expression. Gamzee's face was tense and wore a clear look of pain. Seeing that Tavros had stopped Gamzee shook his head.

"S'okay Tav. Just do it. Don't want to be up and draggin' this thing around with me forever." He tried to joke and reassure the Taurus.

With a weak nod Tavros once more took the handles in his hands and, after another deep breath, he started to turn them. Gamzee bit his lip but he couldn't stop the whimper of pain that crawled out at the feel of his ankle twisting in a way it shouldn't. Tavros's heart tightened at the sound of his best bro in pain, and that he was causing it. Trying to be gentle Tavros tried his best to get it overwith quickly. When it got stuck towards the end the Taurus's heart stopped at having to go back and cause even more pain. Gamzee whined weakly from behind him and he knew he couldn't do that, so he had to do the next best thing.

Jerking the metal sharply to try and free it from whatever it was caught on Tavros had to fight the tears that formed in his eyes at the sound of Gamzee's gasp of pain from the action. But some form of mercy or luck was with them as the handles came loose and the Capricorns ankle was finally freed. Tavros let out the breath he'd been holding and let out a sharp laugh of triumph. Gamzee sighed heavily and let his grin reform on his face at the others victory noise.

"Knew you could motherfuckin' do it bro." The Juggalo said sitting up and moving his newly freed ankle.

"You think you can walk?" Tavros asked seeing the other wince as he moved his once trapped limb.

"I dunno, don't be seein' why not." Gamzee replied and tried to stand, Tavros took the other arms and did his best to help him up.

The taller troll couldn't even stand on his own for as soon as he put pressure on it it gave out, pain jolting up his leg. Tavros caught him as best he could and the both of them ended up leaning heavily on the wall.

"A-are you okay? Is it, uh, broken?" Tavros asked with alarm.

"Naw, bro. Don't feel broken none, just a little sore." Gamzee replied panting a little.

"You should stay off it for a bit, just to, uh, be sure." Tavros said, starting to pull the Capricorn off the wall.

"If you motherfuckin' say so bro." Gamzee agreed leaning on the smaller troll, "Where we be headed off to now?"

"W-well, since your injured I was just going to, uh, take you took your room, to rest." Tavros answered blushing a little as he now realize how close they were to one other.

"That's cool man, but I don't feel tired much. Maybe you can all up and hangout for a while instead."

"That'd be, uh, cool Gamzee." Tavros smiled at that, which made Gamzee's smile even bigger.

After a few moments of walking Gamzee looked at Tavros.

"Hey Tav-bro."

"Y-yea, Gamzee?"

"You know your pretty motherfuckin' strong."

Tavros blushed and swallowed nerviously.

"N-not especially."

"Seems all up and motherfuckin' special to me bro." Gamzee replied leaning over enough to plant a kiss on the Taurus's temple.

Tavros squeaked in suprise and his face flushed an impressive shade of tan. Gamzee chuckled at that gave the other a squeeze.

"Like a motherfuckin' miracle." Gamzee went on with a large smile on his face.

Tavros couldn't help but smile as well, his face burning with what he could only assume to be the entire store of blood his body held at this point. He was actually suprized that he was still standing with how weak his body felt after the kiss. Luckliy Gamzee didn't seem to notice that, at least, that's what he hoped. For now anyway.


End file.
